Letters
by distorted-me
Summary: Letters written to Severus after the war by some of the main characters


Title: **Letters**  
>Category: Books » Harry Potter<br>Author: distorted-me  
>Language: English, Rating: Rated: T<br>Genre: Angst/General  
>Published: 01-25-15, Updated: 01-25-15<br>Chapters: 1, Words: 2,080

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This story is inspired by _Evanescence's "Hello"._ Don't ask me how or why. I was just listening to it and this came out. **Oneshot.**

**Summary**: Letters to Severus from some of the main characters after the War. All one sided.

* * *

><p>My Dearest Severus,<p>

It's over, Love. We won. Voldemort is no more and Harry is free. We can be together my love. We can live in peace; free from judgemental eyes and cold stares. You can retire to your potions and I can sit my NEWTs and then we'll open that shop you talked about. What is it you're so set on calling it? Tenebris? Only you would name a shop Darkness.

You are a hero, Severus. Order of Merlin, First Class. There is no greater honor. The world KNOWS you are not a death eater. You gave EVERYTHING for the light. Harry took your memories to the Ministry to have you cleared. We KNOW Dumbledore made you swear to end his torment. You are far too kind to be a murderer. Please come back to me. I need you. WE need you...

* * *

><p>Father,<p>

Why did you never tell me? I would have accepted the truth. I would have loved you. I DO love you. I didn't need protecting. I needed someone who wouldn't lie to me. I thought I had found that in you. I was honored to have you as a mentor. All I ever wanted was a family to love me and YOU knew that. You, best of all, knew my inner most secrets and fears. Being your son would have made me no less than being the son of James Potter. In fact, I am wholy convinced I will be a better man for it. I have told the world of the ruse you three created, and have abandoned the last name of Potter. I am Harrison Snape now, and my children will know that their grandfather, their true grandfather, is one of the bravest, most selfless men I have ever had the honor to know...

* * *

><p>Severus,<p>

Mother is gone, and Father is in Azkaban. I am truly alone now. Though Harry made sure Mother and I were cleared, the Ministry still reduced us to nothing. No one will hire me and the Manor is no longer home. I know you cared deeply for my Mother, and that you even considered her a sister of sorts. I have no one else to turn to, and in my moment of need, I am faced with the cold reality that you are gone as well. Hermione is a shell of her former self, and Harry is consumed with the guilt of never truly getting to know you. I continue to slave away at the ridiculous notion that Miss Granger and I will find a cure for the poison which invades your body and keeps you from us, locked forever in your mind. If only you would give us a sign that all of this is for naught, then we would know it is truly time to move on. You best of all know that time heals no wounds, and that in the name of mourning those we love, people often resort to the most irrational methods of coping. I fear were it not for the task before me I would have long ago succumb to the pull of death. Poison is insanely easy to come by these days. Not that I could not brew my own...

* * *

><p>My Darling,<p>

I know you can hear me, Darling, as I can you. It is not your time I'm afraid. I see in your heart that you are desperate for us to be reunited, but our son needs you. Your fiancee needs you. Your Godson needs you. I will still be waiting for you when you pass through the Veil, but that is many years from now yet. There is so much for you to live for, and it is past time that you return to the world of the living. There is so much more that you have yet to do. I know that you have never been able to see the good in yourself, but I do. Hermione does. I am so very happy that you have found another to love. No one deserves to be lonely, and she is a good match for you. I have no doubt that she will keep you on your toes. Return to your family, Dear Husband. They need you, more than you know...

* * *

><p>Professor,<p>

It's Ginny. Harry doesn't know I'm here. I told him my appointment with the Midwife was going to run a bit over today. He's trying so hard to be strong for his family, but it's been a rough year. He's seen too many deaths, and the loss of you will push him over the edge I fear. We're having a son, so you're going to be a grandpa. If you don't wake up we'll have to name him after you. Can you imagine another Severus running around? I didn't think so. I know you never cared for me Professor, or perhaps it was all part of the ruse, but I love Harry very much, and I would do anything for him, and if that means sitting here talking to you, pleading with you to come back, then I will. I know you don't know this Sir, but even before Harry found out you were his father, he had a profound respect for you; for what you did to keep all of us safe...what you did to help him. He has tried to rebuild his family, but so many people he loved died in that final battle. Fred's gone, and Percy. Professor Lupin and Tonks perished. We have their son Teddy. George isn't the same. He's like an empty shell these days. So really its just Harry and I. Teddy. Hermione and Draco come around. And Ron. But that's our little family I'm afraid. We all need you to come back to us. Hermione went after her parents but they wouldn't forgive her. I don't know how much longer she will last without you...

* * *

><p>Hey Mate,<p>

It's time to wake up now, yeah? Harry still needs you ya know. He has no idea how to be a father and he sure doesn't have either one of us around to show him. I'm sorry I couldn't protect them better. I'm sorry I let Lily be killed. You know I never meant for that to happen, but it did. I'd give anything to be able to go back and fix it. Harry and Ginny named the baby after me and Padfoot. Can you believe that? James Sirius. Wow. So YOU need to go back and make sure he doesn't become a little trouble maker. I think he was doomed from the start though. And I've seen Marcus. That's a beautiful boy you've got there Sev... Listen Mate. You've been given a second chance at life. At happiness. Don't let it get away from you. Hermione is one special young lady. You need to go back to her. And to your sons. Raise them to be good men. You sure did a heck of a job with Harry. I'm proud to have been his Godfather, if only for a little while.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape!<p>

You listen to me! I am far too old to be running a school full of children! How Albus managed it I will never know. Quit being stubborn and get back here so you can do your job! You have a school to run and a family to raise. Harry is inconsolable, and if it weren't for Ronald Weasley I daresay Miss Granger would end up in a bed right next to you. Harry was deprived of both of his parents for reasons I will never understand. Do you really want that for Marcus? I should hope not. Term starts in 6 weeks, Severus. I expect to see you then.

* * *

><p>Daddy...<p>

I know you hear them Papa. They are you're family. People who love and care for you. People who MISS you. I know you think yourself unworthy and incapable of love, and I won't push you either way. I am selfish you see. We have never met, you and I, but I know your face. I have watched you every day for 17 years now. I am the daughter that never was. The child you never met. Mother was killed before she had the chance to tell you you were going to be a father again. I know you would have loved me as I have loved you. In my selfishness I would ask you to stay here in the inbetween so that I may have the chance to know you, but it is not my right, or my decision. That burden falls to you. I have heard others come and talk to you, and my heart aches for them. Father, everything will be okay. But now is the time. People wait for you on either side of the Veil, and you must choose. You once made the difficult choice between Light and Dark, and now you must choose between Life and Death. I have heard it said that to die would be an awefully big adventure. That is not so, Father. Life is the adventure, and given the choice, I would choose adventure.

* * *

><p>Snape,<p>

I always thought you were a great greasy git! And you know what? I WAS RIGHT! Don't tell me you can't fight this. You were a freaking Death Eater Spy for Merlins sake! You fooled Voldemort! For YEARS! Everyone else may tiptoe around and be nice but I won't. Stop being the selfish bat of the dungeons and pull yourself together! Harry is a mess. Hermione is catatonic. Ginny is at her wits end watching her family fall apart. Draco isn't even human most days. He's a feral animal locked in a potions lab, and I'm sure you of all people know how dangerous that can get. I thought I let the better man win when I let Hermione go so she could be with you, but obviously I was wrong and now she's too consumed with grief to do much more than stare out the window all day. But what do you care right? You can lay in bed all day free from responsibilities and I'm left to pick up the pieces of not one, but TWO of my best mates. Stop being a coward! Your son needs you. Harry is used to being without a father, but Marcus is new to this world and he deserves to have both of his parents, which I fear he never will because you won't pull your head out of your arse.

* * *

><p>My Boy,<p>

It is time. You cannot stay here forever. You have been such a brave, strong man, and have done everything I have asked. Now I must ask, nee, TELL you to return to the living. Death has no space for you here. I have considered you a son for neigh 25 years, ever since you stepped into Hogwarts as a shy and uncertain first year, and I am so proud of the man that you have become. But others need you now. I need you to go back and watch over Harry for me. He has only now begun to truly live. I had hoped that you would take up my roll of Headmaster of Hogwarts upon my demise. I know how much you love her, after all. You have had enough time to think Severus, now you must return and do what is right.

* * *

><p>To Whom It May Concern:<p>

This morning at approximately 10:45 AM Mr. Severus Snape awoke from his coma. All tests indicate that his brain function is above normal. Physical tests point towards extended recovery, and his dismissal from the Janus Thickey Ward has been granted at this time. He is currently allowed visitors and may be found on the Accidental Poisoning Ward at St. Mungos.

Sincerely,

Healer Lovegood

* * *

><p><em>"Hello, I'm still here. All that's left of yesterday."<em>

_**fin**_


End file.
